Of Kindness and Courage
by captainrogers
Summary: Ava and Noel, best friends and practically sisters, are dropped into Middle Earth and given a prophecy they must fulfill before they can be sent back to their world. But what happens when one of them doesn't know whether she even wants to go back? And what happens when they find themselves to not only be a part of a different world, but also a different race? Legolas/OC, Haldir/OC


**Hello everyone and thank you for deciding to read my story, it means a lot, trust me! I will admit, these girls are going to be a bit Mary Sue, but c'mon, if you were dropped into Middle Earth and didn't know how to fight whatsoever, there is no way you would survive on the journey with the Fellowship. With that said, I hope you enjoy, remember to leave a comment or follow or favorite the story, I love to know what you all think!**

"There is no end, only beginnings." - Christopher Poindexter

 _When I was younger my mother told me the story of how she and my father met, and to this day I love it more than I have loved any story told to me. I would ask my mother to retell it every night until I was able to recite it myself with ease._

 _My mother, Abigail Dean, grew up in a very prestigious family, known for their business in the oil company. She was the most sought after woman, incredibly beautiful, rich, and powerful due to her family_ _'_ _s status; and yet her kindness was overlooked by all of her suitors. Until one day, she ran into a boy, Garrett Devion at a clothing store while shopping in town. His mother owned it, and he helped her as much as he could; however, this came with limits, as he was blind. So my mother tried to speak with him, though he would sigh and give her monotone answers to her relentless questions every time. His heart at the time was dark and he seemed unable to express any sort of love, or kindness for that matter. He wasn_ _'_ _t nice to many people, but I_ _'_ _m told that not many were nice to him either because of his disability. And so one day, my mother had noticed him in the window of a diner, eating by himself, and she decided it would be a great idea to invite herself to eat with him. She told me that at first he was extremely annoyed; however, he got over it soon enough and actually began to make polite conversation. Over the course of the next few months, the two grew closer and closer, sharing a bond unlike any other; and for once my mother told me she felt as though someone wanted to be her friend not because of her looks or her wealth, but because of who she was on the inside. Formally angry at the world, as if it were the one to curse him with blindness, my father began to appreciate what he had, letting go of the hatred he held because of what he did not have._

 _When I asked my mother how she knew she was in love with him she told me this:_ _"_ _It was late at night, and we were outside under the stars, and he asked me to describe them to him. And so I told him of their brightness, and I drew the stereotypical shape of them onto his palm, and I said that they were the most beautiful thing in the entire world. And he leaned his head close to mine and whispered_ _"_ _second most beautiful._ _"_ _When I laughed and reminded him that he couldn_ _'_ _t see me, he told me that he didn_ _'_ _t need to see me to know I was beautiful both inside and out._ _"_

 _That was the kind of love I long for. The type of love that endlessly burns and only grows more passionate as time passes on and on._

My parents passed away when I was eight, leaving me to live with my godmother and godfather and their three children, also known as the Morgans family. The two oldest, both boys, were nice to me but they didn't seem to like the idea of another girl coming to live with them. But, that is where I met my best friend in the entire world. If I could call her my soulmate, I would, and if I were into girls, I would totally date her (however, we are both tragically heterosexual.) Her name is Ava, and immediately after I was rumored to move into her home, she offered her bedroom to be shared. As we grew up and continued sharing a room, we became best friends, to some extent I would even call us sisters. I'd always admired her for her courage, she was never one to back down from a fight, and she would never allow herself to be viewed as inferior. Where she is courage, I am kindness (at least, that's what she's told me.) But I'm not ashamed of that quality, kindness is a good one to have after all. I just hate having people view my kindness as weakness.

Now I'm not saying Ava is overly stubborn, she knows when to back down, and I'm not saying I'm the most kind person ever, I still have quite a temper, and I do believe in defending those you love, no matter the cost. I just also believe that both light and dark cannot exist without the other; everyone has good and bad in them, it is just the side we choose to base our actions off of that makes us who we are.

Saturday night at the Morgans's house and neither I, nor Ava, know what to watch for our weekly move night.

"We always watch Lord of the Rings." Ava said. "I'm not complaining, I'm just saying, maybe we should try something new, you know?"

"We could watch Elizabethtown." I suggested.

"I want an action movie."

"Pirates of the Caribbean. Or Troy. The Three Musketeers."

"Ok Noel, first of all, we don't even have Troy." Ava rolls her eyes. "And second, stop just naming movies Orlando Bloom has been in."

I giggle and fall back on the couch. "Ok fine…Black Hawk Down."

"I fucking hate you." She threw a stray pillow at me and laughed. "Screw it, we're watching Lord of the Rings."

I threw my hands up in victory. Ava popped in the dvd and made us some popcorn and before we knew it we were witnessing the long overdue visit of Gandalf to Mr. Bilbo Baggins.

A few minutes into the movie and Ava and I are basically hyperventilating at the first sight of Arwen when she catches Aragorn in the forest after Frodo is stabbed.

"Just be together!" I scream at the television.

Ava laughs at my comment. "Relax, your OTP will be together soon enou-" Before she can finish her sentence, there is a loud screeching from the TV before all the lights go out. I scream a little at the sudden darkness, while Ava moves over to somewhere else in the room.

"Ava? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to find out what happened." She said. "I think it's the storm that knocked out the power. Come on let's go upstairs and see if my parents have any flashlight in the closet."

We split up, but I'm unable to find anything. I head toward the stairs to go back down when I hear Ava's voice coming toward me. "I found some flashlights, we just need batt-" She runs right into me, throwing us both down the stairwell.

"Noel…" A faint and struggled whisper from Ava slips from her mouth before I am taken by darkness.


End file.
